Luna's Forbidden Love
by EricaTheWolfOfLight2013
Summary: Luna x Sombra


Luna's Forbidden Love

Chapter1 Fillies

This is a story of Luna and King Sombra, yes some people may not like it but I do. I hope you enjoy.

When Luna was a young child she was very afraid of her subjects, but she had a best friend that she would she everyday his name was Quantum Black, he was wise even as a filly, the spent hours together, laughing, playing, and they would play some pranks on the guards they even had sleepover together and played video games all the time. But one day Luna also met another new pony friend his name was Sombra. Luna bumped into him.

"Oh sorry" Luna said then put her head down.

"Hey it's ok my name is Sombra" he said smiling.

"Oh...okay hi I am Luna" she said in a quite little voice and she tried to hid her face as she was blushing

And so that is how their friendship started, they started become in best friends and Quantum Black became very jealous and one day all, three of them were together.

"Quantum, Quantum!" Luna yelled excitedly has she bounced up and down.

"Yes my wonderful Luna" he said with a smile on his face

"I would like you to meet a new friend of mine his name is Sombra" she said as she stepped back from Sombra

Sombra smiled with a very intimidating smile but Quantum was never and never had been intimidated by anyone and he wouldn't let this Sombra win over his Luna. But before they both of them could be dominate over their Luna her sister sent her to the moon for 1000 years, now Sombra yes was upset but he wouldn't show it to anyone plus he already had a rough life and knew how to handle it but he wished everyday she would come back but he never got his hopes up. Quantum on the other hand cried every single night and would always look at the moon and who be reminded of his dear Luna.

1000 years later...

Once Luna was back Celestia told the whole kingdom, and Quantum was there and when he saw her up on the balcony of the castle he was filled with excitement and he raced up to the castle doors, with his heart pounding happily.

"Luna! Luna!" Quantum yelled and ran over to her

She looked at him in shock and then hid behind Celestia

"My dear sister its ok it's only Quantum" Celestia said in a calming voice and lifted her wing where Luna was hiding.

Chapter 2 What is to Come

"Quantum? I don't think I remember a name like that" Luna said confused

Quantum's heart sunk his eyes started to fill with tears and as soon as he started crying Luna walked over to him

"I am sorry I don't remember you yet all my memory still has to come back to me" she said putting her hoof under his chin

Quantum lifted his head and looked Luna straight in the eyes and so did Luna,

"Quantum? ... Quantum! I am sorry so I forgot about you I missed you so much" Luna said and then hugged him

Quantum's heart beat so fast

"Yes Luna it's me and you're finally back my Luna is finally back" he said hugging her

That night the two of them had quite some catching up to do, the talked for hours and hours on end and they even had a sleepover just like old times, they watched movies, played video games, and everything felt s right in that moment, but then in the middle of the night Quantum woke to hear Luna crying

"My sweet Luna what's wrong" he asked holding her face with his hoof

"I... just...When...I...was...taken over I felt like I was asleep for a very long time and I am too scared to sleep" she said in a little voice and she started to cry again

Quantum had an idea "what if I was to sleep with you, I mean hold you until you fall asleep" he said nervously. Luna nodded her head

"Okay but will you hold me all night so I don't have any bad dreams" she said sounding happier

"I promise" Quantum said smiling like crazy and the two of them slept through the rest of the night. In the morning the both woke up at the same time, and they got up and had breakfast, and Luna got more of her memory back, she flew out the door as fast as she could which scared Quantum but he knew what she remembered and he flew after her, before she got to Sombra's castle Quantum bolted right in front of her

"Luna why are you still going after him" Quantum said in a sad voice

"Well I remembered about him" Luna said happily

And before Quantum could say another word Luna dashed past him and knocked on Sombra's door, once it opened Sombra saw Luna and welcomed her in but he showed no expression, and Luna was confused by this

"Are you not happy to see me" Luna said sadly

"Why should I be this is only a dream you are not real" he said, Luna was in shock of how much denial he was in so she looked Sombra in the eyes and kissed him. Quantum was looking through the window to make sure everything was fine, but once he saw them kissing his heart broke into pieces, but he noticed that Sombra had a green glowing coming from his eyes and his horned turned red, Quantum knew this meant evil. So he brushed through the window with rage and went straight at Sombra and knocked him over

"How dare you not tell Luna that you are evil" Quantum yelled well he was standing over Sombra Luna pushed Quantum over which shocked him and she helped Sombra up

"Is this true?" Luna said stepping back from Sombra

"No of course not" he said unsurely but Luna didn't notice, then Luna turned to Quantum angered

"Luna are you really gonna believe someone that you hardly even know" Quantum said worried

"I don't have to know him to know that is not evil, which you're wrong he is not evil" Luna said mad

"And how do you know that?" Quantum said starting to get mad

"Because I love him" Luna yelled, but she was hurt, but she didn't show it. Quantum was shocked and upset, a tear went down his face and he stormed out as fast as he could. Luna turned over to Sombra who was shocked

"You you? Love me?" Sombra said confused

"yes is that a problem?" Luna said worried, Sombra then started to smile and walked over to Luna and kissed her, but this kiss was different, and Luna jumped back she felt the evil Sombra he had deep within him

"You lied to me" Luna said angrily and she flew away to go find Quantum.

Chapter 3 the Truth

"Quantum! Quantum!" Luna yelled searching the eternal forest of darkness

Quantum heard Luna but he couldn't help it he was crying after all of the times when he cared for her she picked him, but what is she doing here he thought, then he went to find her

"Luna! Luna!" Quantum yelled, Luna heard him and she flew so fast she ran right into him

"Quantum I felt the evil in him, I am sorry I didn't believe you, I just don't want to see you lied to" Quantum sad still with a sad face, Luna took her hoof and lifted Quantum's face with it

"You were only trying to tell me the truth, so therefore you should not be sorry, I am the one who is sorry, and you only did it because you don't want to see me upset" Luna gave him a gentle smile and then gave him a hug, they flew back to the castle when they got there Celestia was missing but then Luna saw Celestia by the doors to the castle which was weird because she hardly ever went there unless something bad was happening

"Ah there you are my dear sister I was looking all over for you everywhere, a intruder that we do not know is trying to get in" she said worried

"Dear sister worry no more, I shall take care of this intruder" Luna said walking toward the door, as soon as the doors open, Sombra is standing outside looking angry

"Luna I am so sorry my love I was afraid to tell you" Sombra said looking sad

"Well I..., wait did you just call me love?" Luna said and then looked shocked, Sombra nodded

"Luna I love you more than all the shadows, more than the dark, more than anything, and I am truly sorry" Sombra said looking Luna straight in the eyes, Luna started crying happy tears of coarse and her and Sombra kissed, after that Luna was so happy to have both of her boys back little did she know what was waiting ahead, Luna invited Sombra in

"Luna! No! Get him out of here he is the intruder" Celestia yelled

"What he is doing here?" Quantum said variously

"Tia this is my boyfriend he was just trying to get in to see me" said Luna, she ignored Quantum's negative comment

"But Luna he is an evil one his father is the evil shadow king" said Celestia worried, Luna turned to Sombra with a worried look

"Yes it is true my father is evil and I do have a little evil power in me but I can control it and I won't let the bad take over a specially if I have Luna here to help me" Said smiling and then hugging Luna

"See he is evil, and your father said the same thing when he was your age and therefore you are not allowed in our castle and you may not see Luna anymore" Celestia said angered

"Wait you knew my father before he was evil?" asked Sombra

"Yes, he was very much like you now leave, Guards take him away!" Celestia yelled

"No need Princess I will gladly do it for you" said Quantum with a smirk on his face

"Thank Quantum" Celestia said happily, Luna was to in raged to care she jumped infront of the doors before Quantum got there

"Stop why would you take away the one I love away from me" Luna said looking at Celestia

"Luna get to your room now Quantum you take you" Celestia said, Luna wouldn't fight against Quantum, Quantum carried Luna up to her room with his arms and wings around her, he then put her i bed and he noticed she started crying, he didn't think that his company would help so he made his way to the door

"Quantum please help me" Luna said moving out of the ball she was curled up in, Quantum went and laid down beside her and cradled her to sleep. He also sang her a song called Tears of an Angel "Cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie, it can't be true that I am losing you, the sun cannot fall from the sky, can you hear heaven cry?, tears of an angel x4, stop every clock, the stars are in shock, the river would run to the sea, I won't let you fly, I won't say goodbye, I won't let you slip away from me, can you hear heaven cry?, tears of an angel x4, so hold on be strong, everyday well go, i'm here don't you fear, little one don't let go, don't let go, cover my eyes, cover my ears, tell me these words are a lie" Quantum sung to Luna almost every night

Chapter 4 the Secret

The next Morning when Quantum woke up he saw Luna sit out on her balcony, with her head down, Quantum walked over beside her and put his wing over her

"What am I to do Quantum?" Luna said with a tear rolling down her face

"I don't know my sweet Luna but I am sure you will think of something" Quantum said and then wiped the tear off her face.

From then on Luna would sit on her balcony every single day and think of ideas well Quantum would bring her food, talk to her, and hold her if she needed it, for 2 whole months this is what Luna did and finally one day she came up with a plan.

"What if at night I go off to see Sombra and you use your Alicorn magic to look like me if I am needed" said Luna happily

"I don't know about this Luna" Quantum said worried, he saw Luna put her head down

"but we could give it a shot" Quantum said waiting for Luna's smile to come back, Quantum had to do whatever it takes to make her happy even if it's worth his own happiness.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Quantum you are the best!" Luna yelled well jumping up and down and then gave Quantum a hug, Quantum gave her a big bear hug, which made Luna laugh.

That night Luna flew off happily and she made sure to stay out of trouble, Quantum sat o the balcony ad cried over a while but he soon stop because if Luna were to see him unhappy she would get upset which she didn't need and she already went through enough. Why would Luna choose Sombra, he was bad and plus he has no understanding of the darkness what so ever, but Quantum did he knew perfectly well a specially since he lived in a place of darkness himself and him and Luna would go there all the time and she was never afraid. Meanwhile Luna arrived at Sombra's castle

"Sombra my love I am sorry I have't see you" Luna said looking in the lighted up castle, all of a sudden out of nowhere Sombra jumped on Luna and looked deep into her eyes and kissed her softly, and she kissed back

"My love I missed you so much" Sombra said still on Luna, Luna noticed the green glow in his eyes but it soon disappeared.

"I missed you to" Luna said happily then Sombra got off of her

"How did you get out?" Sombra said

"Well I have Quantum using his magic to look like me, so I could see you" Luna said happily

"Wow he is actually doing something nice ha ha" Sombra said laughing

"Hey that's my best friend" Luna said mad, Sombra kissed her which made her happy

"Why don't we go up to my room" Sombra said with a smile

"Ok" Luna said happily

No nothing happens but they did made out for a bit and Luna fell asleep in his arms, the next morning

"Good morning Luna" Sombra said to wake Luna up

"Morning Quantum" Luna said with her eyes still closed

"QUANTUM!" Sombra yelled which woke Luna up and she realized what she just said

"HAVE YOU BEEN CHEATING ON ME?!" Sombra yelled and walking toward Luna putting her in a corner

"I no I didn't just when you were gone I would cry myself to sleep and Quantum would hold me" Luna said scared, she noticed the green glow was in his eyes and it wasn't going away even though he was calming down, Sombra started kissing her angrily

"Sombra get off me" Luna said pushing him away and then thing went black and she saw Quantum and he slowly turned to face her

"What you do fear most" she heard Sombra say in a scary low voice but she couldn't see him

"GET AWAY FROM ME, I DONT WANT YOU ANYMORE WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" Quantum started yelling in Luna's face she started crying, and then got angry and she turned in to Nightmare Moon

"How dare you be so rude to the Queen of the Night you shall be punished" Nightmare Moon yelled

"I DON'T CARE WHO OR WHAT YOU ARE I HATE YOU!" Quantum yelled, Nightmare Moon raised up and hit the ground hard and shot a beam at Quantum, then she transformed back to Luna

"Noooooooo!" Luna screamed, Quantum was laying on the ground, Luna ran over to him she put her head on Quantum's chest and what she heard split her heart in pieces Quantum's heart beat was gone Luna put her head down, when she looked up she saw Sombra with a evil smile on his face

"You! How could you do this to me?!"Luna said wiping away the tears on her face, Sombra kneeled down to Luna

"Because you are weak" Sombra said still smiling, Luna was too upset to fight him and she flew has fast as she could to her castle

"Tia! Tia" Luna yelled looking for her sister

"Luna there you are thank the stars you are ok" Celestia said hugging Luna

"Tia I am sorry I ever doubted you Sombra is evil we must warn the kingdom" Luna said worried

"I will take care of it you go get some rest" Celestia said, Luna went into her room and she when she Quantum she ran as fast as she could and gave Quantum the biggest hug ever and she started crying

"Woah" Quantum said when Luna hugged him and then he saw Luna was crying

"Hey hey heyhey hey what is going on" Quantum asked wiping Luna's tears

"It's Sombra he... he showed me" Luna started crying really hard, Quantum put her on his back and he put her in bed ad this time he knew she need him, he laid down first and he put her head and his chest, wrapped his wings around her and let her cry all she needed and just before she fell asleep

"Don't ever leave me" Luna said with her eyes close snuggled up in his wings

"I promise" Quantum said and then kissed her head; Quantum knew his couldn't keep this promise but he would try his best for Luna.

Chapter 5 The pain

The next morning when Luna once Luna woke she kissed Quantum on the head

"Thank you" Luna said in a soft voice, Quantum's faces went red, the both headed down stairs, and they saw Celestia lying on the ground, Luna flew over when she looked at Celestia's face her eyes were glowing green and she was talking, this must have been what Sombra did to her as well. Then when Luna was looking down at Celestia she heard Sombra laughing evilly, she saw Quantums wings open but Luna knew this was her fight. She flew high up in the air and flew as fast as she could down she hit Sombra but it wasn't enough, Luna's eyes went white and a huge burst of darkness hit Sombra which knocked him over.

"I should have done this sooner" Luna said in raged she used her darkness power to destroy Sombra for good and as she was disappearing he turned good again and Luna stopped Sombra got up

"Luna my love I am sorry" Sombra reached out to Luna, Luna miled and as she was about to touch his hand, Quantum jumped in and Sombra hit him with a dark crystal, Quantum fell to the ground, Luna raced over to him

"Quantum! Quantum!" Luna picked his head up, she was furious now, she flew it all her might and put her horn right through Sombra's chest, once he was gone she fell down and cried until she heard movement behind her it was Quantum he looked up at her with tears in his eyes, he limped over to Celestia and helped her up. Ever since that day Quantum became a royal near Luna's room because on that day with Sombra he knew his promise was broken, he hasn't spoken a word to her since he hears her cry every night on her balcony, he watches her grow each and every day, Luna respects his decision but every so often on her good days she says hi and about 10 months later Luna finds out she is pageant with Quantum's kid and Quantum still reminds silent to this very day, watching his beloved grow and also daughter Moon light.

The End


End file.
